1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to hunting decoys in general and to a new and improved turkey motion decoy and decoy mounting system, in particular.
2. Prior Art
Decoys come in many designs and configurations and are well known and utilized in the prior art. For example, in turkey hunting applications, hunters commonly utilize a plurality of decoys, namely several hens and a gobbler that is displayed in a puffed-up fashion in front of the hens. Such a display is a challenge and enticement to other gobblers. Such turkey decoys comprise various mechanisms for triggering gobbler enticement, and are to a varying degree successful, however an improvement over what is available in the prior art is desired. For example, many such prior art turkey decoys are not very effective because they do not generate sufficient movement or flash to entice the gobbler. Other types of prior art turkey decoys generate an unnatural and erratic movement. This in turn, results in a presentation of the decoy that is not life-like, and thus unlikely to result in a gobbler approach. Thus, many of these prior art turkey decoys are neither efficient nor reliable and their use often results in unsatisfactory hunting results. In addition, many of these prior art turkey decoys are often complicated in construction, thereby making it difficult for novice users to utilize them. Such turkey decoys also have increased manufacturing costs due to their complexity. For these reasons, a turkey decoy meeting the following objectives would be highly desirable in the industry.